Surprise for a Soldier
by mayejrmorris
Summary: A young man away for months preparing to fight for his country comes home early to surprise his girlfriend but gets a surprise from her instead.
1. Chapter 1

**July**

"It sure is pretty out tonight." Bella said.

"It's not as pretty as you."

"That is a cheesy thing to say." Bella replied turning around in his arms.

"It's not all that cheesy if it's true." Jasper said. "And it's just a full moon. We see them every month."

He leaned against the cab of Bella's new truck and pulled Bella back with him. She looked up at him and blushed. They were spending their last night together out by the lake. Jasper was leaving for basic at six am in two days and today –or night—would be their last day to spend along with each other. Jasper smiled down at her and kissed her as wind blew the scent of wild flowers over them.

"I can't believe that you are leaving in two weeks." Bella said after they woke up the next morning.

"I can't believe it either. I wish that I could just stay here with you." He said. "I also wish last night would have lasted longer to but I better get you home before your dad comes to hunt me down with his shot gun."

"My dad would only scare you and you signed a contract and you can't back out now." Bella replied. "I have school starting in a month so I'll have that to keep my mind off things."

"Not off me I hope."

"Of course my mind wouldn't be off you. It would be off being separated from you."

"Come on let's pack up." He said.

Bella jumped down from the tail gate to help Jasper clean up their camp site. Bella packed up what was left of the food and Jasper packed up the cooking equipment and the tent and made sure that the fire was out. He had put the last of their stuff into the bed of the truck and shut the tail gate.

"That's everything." Jasper said. "We should come back when I'm done with basic."

"But I thought you would be shipped out after that?"

"I get a week or two with my family and then I go where ever they have me stationed." He said pulling Bella close and kissing her. "But I think my family will understand if I spent most of that time with you."

Jasper then led her to the passenger side of her truck and opened the door for her. Bella climbed in and pulled the door closed. Jasper walked around to the driver's side and climbed in.

"Put your seat belt on. I don't want to give your dad any reason to kill me."

Bella pulled the seat belt a crossed her and buckled it.

"You put your seat belt on." She replied after she finished.

Jasper rolled his eyes and did as she told him to do. He stuck the key into the ignition and started the truck. He drove the truck away from their spot by the lake with the sun setting in the sky behind them. He grabbed Bella's hand and smiled as he drove her home.

"Sorry we're late chief." Jasper said when the chief came out to greet them. "I wanted to make sure the fire was out."

"That was smart of you." The Chief replied. "Bella you go in the house while Jasper an I put this stuff away in the shed."

"Dad," Bella whined.

"Bella I'll be okay." Jasper told her. "Your dad hasn't scared me away yet."

"Be nice or I'll withhold your vitamin R money for the next month." Bella told him before grabbing her bag and heading for the house.

Jasper and the Chief stayed outside for a few more minutes putting the camping equipment into the shed. They worked quietly. While on the outside Jasper was calm on the inside however he was not. On the inside he was freaking out about what the Chief wanted from him. He had put the last of the equipment into the shed when the Chief grabbed his shoulder. Jasper nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Calm down kid, I ain't going to hurt you." He said.

"I jumped because I didn't hear you coming." Jasper lied.

"Keep on telling yourself that." The Chief said sitting down on the tailgate. "We need to talk."

"Nothing happened last night chief I swear. She slept in tent I slept in the truck bed." Jasper told him.

"I don't really believe that but I'll settle for that you are thinking of my daughter."The chief said as he led Jasper to the backyard where a fire pit stood. There was no fire there it was just a hole surrounded by rocks and filled with partially burned logs and ashes.

Jasper sat down in one of the chairs that surrounded the pit, the chief sat in another. He looked nervous and his palms were sweating so much that he kept rubbing them on his jeans to dry them off. There was a cooler between the two chairs the two men were sitting in. The Chief lifted the lid and pulled out two can's he handed one to Jasper and kept the other for himself.

Jasper took the can and set it down on the cooler.

"You don't like it?" the chief asked.

"I don't drink." Jasper replied.

"Good." The chief said. "I can tell you are calling me Chief in your head so stop and call me Charlie."

"Okay." Jasper replied.

"Look kid I don't hate you." Charlie said. "But I don't like how close you are to my daughter especially when you are leaving in two days."

"If I could take her with me I would. If I could stay I would but I can't do either of those things."

"I know that but I get one word about you fooling around with another girl down there I will break you and ditch your body where it will never be found."

"I get that my dad said the same thing to my sister's husband when they started dating."


	2. Chapter 2

**August**

Bella had ridden to the bus station in the same car as Jasper and his parents. She and Jasper sat in the back of the car holding hands. His hair was no longer the long curly blond hair she loved but her hand instinctively brushed the back of his head like she did when his hair was long.

"We're here." Jasper's dad said just before the car came to a stop.

Bella reluctantly pulled away from Jasper and went to climb out of the car. Jasper climbed out the other side and walked over to hers and pulled her close.

"I'll be okay." He said.

"I know." Bella told him. "I just don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either."

"You should go say good bye to your parents. I've had my night with you." Bella replied. "And because I know you I know you haven't said good bye to them at all."

"But I don't want to leave you."

"Jasper go say goodbye to your parents because if you don't and something happens you will regret it."

"I said goodbye last night."

"Yes and you said goodbye to me the night before but yet here you are telling me goodbye again so go say it to your parents again." Bella told him pushing him toward his parents.

Bella leaned against the car and watched as Jasper walked over to them. She didn't want him to walk away but she knew that he had to say goodbye to his parents. You never knew when someone would leave you behind. Her own mother left her behind two years ago when she ran off with a minor league baseball player. Renee left in May and Charlie had filed for divorce in June and they were done and over by December.

"You are good for him you know. You give him a reason to make sure he comes home." Jasper's mother said. "Now I know he loves me and his dad but no one wants to stay at home the rest of their life."

"Jasper would come home weather he had me here waiting or not." Bella told her. "We don't even know if we'll make it while he's gone. He could always find someone else."

"If you think that of my son then you don't know him."

"I don't think he will but we have no control over who we fall for. Hell, Jasper and I were in completely different social circles when we fell for each other."

"Something tells me that he won't." she said. "Keep faith is all I can tell you. I went through the same thing with Jasper's father."

"I didn't know he was in the army."

"Luke isn't Jasper's biological father. I met him shortly after Jasper was born. Jasper's biological father joined the army out of high school. It was the only way that he could pay for college. He married me after he got home from basic training and was shipped out three weeks later." She explained. "He was killed in a car accident three months later."

"And you were pregnant with Jasper."

"Yes I was and I hardly talked to anyone after it happened. His parents past away long before that he was raised by a third cousin that wanted nothing to do with him after he joined the army. I had no one and moved to Texas with what little money I had and met Luke's sister and later Luke."

"Does Jasper know?" Bella asked.

"He does. He has his father's dog tags and his name."

"That's where the name Harrison comes from."

"Yes."

Jasper's mom then dragged Bella over to where Jasper and Luke were standing. They had stopped talking moments ago. Jasper looked nervous rubbing the back of his head.

_Last but to Seattle now boarding,_

"Well I got to go now." Jasper said.

"Will give you two a moment alone."

Jasper's parents walked away and when they were far enough away she turned toward Jasper.

"What was that about?"

"Bella," Jasper said pulling her closer. "They walked away because I wanted to give you this."

Jasper was holding up his hand. Dangling from his fingers was a pair of dog tags.

"I can't wear them at boot camp and my mom no longer needs them." He said. "And I don't want them sitting around collecting dust while I'm in boot camp."

"I don't have any idea what to say."

"Please keep them safe for me." Jasper pleaded.

Bella couldn't say a thing so she nodded instead. Jasper slipped the dog tags around her neck. Bella smiled at him before looking down and the dog tags that now hung around her neck. She grabbed the tags and ran her finger along them before looking up at Jasper.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She then took her arms and threw them around his neck and kissed him like her life depended on it.

_Last call for the bus to Seattle._

"I really have to go." Jasper said after pulling away from her. "I'll be back for a few months."

Bella nodded and stepped back from Jasper. She watched as she turned toward his dad and grabbed his duffle bag from him. Jasper nodded and gave one last hug to his mom and dad and one last kiss to Bella.

Bella stood there watching Jasper board the bus and take his seat by a window. His parents went inside the post office (located next to the bus station) to send something off to Jasper's sister and her husband. Bella stood there watching the bus until it disappeared around the corner even when it started to rain.

Jasper's mom came out of the post office and guided Bella to the car. Bella sat silently in the back seat. They dropped Bella off at home and made sure she was okay. Charlie was there and helped Bella to her room where she cried herself to sleep.

"Bella this was left here for you."

* * *

**AN: I forgot to note that this fan fiction is in honnor of a bith in my family that happened months ago.**


	3. Chapter 3

**September**

_Bella,_

_It has be a whole week since I have last seen you and I'm not the only guy here missing a girl back home. One guy even has a two week old daughter. I couldn't imagine missing out on something like that but he's just glad that he was there when she was born. _

_I just wanted to say I miss you and can't wait to see you again._

_Love Jasper_

"Get a letter from Jasper?"

"Yeah, it's my first. It was dated a week ago." Bella replied. "I didn't expect him to write me any letters. Emails I expected but not letters."

"That should show you how much more you mean to him." Angela said. "Most guys send off an email without a second thought but Jasper took the time to write you a letter."

"It doesn't make the pain hurt any less." Bella replied.

"I didn't think it would." Angela said. "I'm sorry I have to get home. My parents want to go out tonight so I have to stay home and watch the boys."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Bella said leading Angela to the door. "We still have those course catalogs to go through."

"Highlight the photography stuff for me." Angela called from her car.

Bella nodded and waved before watching Angela drive away. She closed the door and went to work on the course catalogs. She highlighted all the photography classes in one color and classes she liked in another color. After she finished with the catalog she put it away and started on dinner for Charlie.

She had decided on lasagna because the work would keep her mind off things. She had just finished it and put it into the oven to make when she heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. Followed quickly by his heavy footsteps on the porch.

"Dad?" Bella called.

"I am fine Bell's tough day at work." He replied. "Got a missing girl down on the rez."

"Who?"

"Leah Clearwater,"

"Dad I'm pretty sure she ran off with her boy friend. He had a room at the Willow Tree Inn the last time he was in town."

"Where did you learn that?"

"Facebook," Bella replied. "Her parents don't know she has one so it doesn't surprise me that they don't know about it."

"I got to check that out." he said."I'll be back in a bit."

"Stay safe." Bella called after him. She checked on the lasagna even thought it wasn't even close to being done.

Bella knew that Charlie would be busy for the rest of the night weather he found Leah at the Willow Tree Inn or not. She had a boyfriend her parents didn't know about and she could have possibly run off with him and she was only seventeen years old.

Bored and with nothing to do Bella had parked herself in the recliner and settled in for a lifetime movie marathon. The movie –Baby Breakout—barely held her attention, not to mention the whole ending of the movie seemed clichéd to her.

She went and got the lasagna out of the oven when the timer went off. She cut off a piece for herself and made another plate for Charlie before putting the rest away. She put Charlie's plate into the microwave and taped a note to the door saying how long he should have cooked it for.

She sat down at the shabby kitchen table and ate hers. It was lonely but she had been in this spot before years ago before she had started dating Jasper. She finished her plate and put it in the sink to be washed after she took her shower.

She needed the heat from the shower to relax her since Jasper left for basic training. She had no idea how long he would be gone. He could be gone from a month and a half to several months. It was the Navy for Jasper and countless pointless classes for her but it was college and she had to get gen ed's out of the way anyhow.

After her third check of the windows, doors and the oven (so the house didn't catch on fire) Bella climbed up the stairs to her bed room and climbed into bed. She curled up into a ball clutching an old baseball hoodie of Jasper's to her chest. She drifted off with it in her hands. Just before she fell asleep Bella thought she heard her dad come home.

* * *

Bella was woken up in the middle of the night by the phone ringing off the hook. She rolled over and groaned. She slipped out of bed and down stairs to answer the phone before it woke Charlie up.

"Hello," She answered groggily.

"Bella its Rose, I really need your help."

"Rose what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I need help and I can't go to my parents and Emmet's already left for school."

"Where are you?" Bella asked.

"The gas station on the edge of town. Royce has finally left town so I decided to make a run for it." Rosalie replied.

"Does my dad need to be woken up?"

"No I just want a safe place to stay for the night."

"Can you get to my house?" Bella asked.

"No I twisted my ankle on my way to the gas station."

"Hold on and stay out of sight. I'll be there as soon as I can." Bella said. "Stay safe and find something you can easily use as a weapon."

"I have a branch I've been using as a walking stick."

"Good keep that near you and I'll be there soon. I have to hang up now."

"Okay." Rosalie whispered.

Bella slammed the phone down into its cradle and ran upstairs to get her keys. She ran back down stairs without tripping. She hadn't bothered with shoes and was at the door when Charlie's voice stopped her.

"Bella where are you going at this time of night?"

"I can't tell you. Please I'll be back."


	4. Chapter 4

**October**

"Whitlock I said go faster."

Jasper once again ran faster through the obstacle course. He had been in training for almost two months now and the Drill Sergeant seemed to like to pick on him. He pushed himself over the wooden wall and landed hard on the ground on the other side. He was pulled up by another guy running the course. Once he was on his feet he thanks the guy and pushed off hard running again. He made it to the end of the course just before the drill instructor had called for time.

"Much better Whitlock."

"Thank you sir." Jasper replied.

"Get to the mess hall and eat before the evening run."

Jasper nodded, saluted the man before walking in the direction of the mess hall. He got his food and sat down at a table by himself to eat. He didn't like sitting with the other guys because they only seemed to talk about hooking up with a girl when they got a weekend break, the fact that they wanted to hook up with someone wasn't why he couldn't stand them. It was the fact that they had girl friends or wives and home and still wanted to do it. It disgusted him.

He watched as another guy sit down at the same table as him. Instinctively he pulled his lunch tray close to him.

"I'm not going to take your food."

"It a reaction left over from high school."

"What school did you go to?"

"It wasn't that bad. There were just a few idiots who thought that it would be funny to steel trays." Jasper replied.

"Is that why you sit by yourself?"

"Nope, Don't like that they think it's okay to be unfaithful when they are away from home."

"Oh, you got a girl back home?" they asked.

"Yeah," Jasper replied. "What about you?"

"I got a wife and son down in Texas and Grandma and parents up in Seattle,"

"Sucks be so far from them?"

"Yeah but she's in the process of moving up here so we'll be good in a few months."

Jasper scraped up the last bits of food from his tray and pushed up and away from the table.

"I got to call my girl. See ya some other time."

He put the tray where they had been told to and went to find a phone. He found one in the bunk house he had been assigned to. He had to wait for two other guys to use the phone before he even got to it. He nervously tapped his foot as he waited for Bella to answer the phone.

"Hello," his ears perked up after hearing her voice.

"Bella are you alright?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine. I ate something funny last night when I went out with Rose."

"Oh how is she?" Jasper asked.

"She's scared that her parents will find out about Emmet but we have classes to keep us company plus I think dad's new deputy is into her."

"At least he'll treat her right."

"That's true. How's training going?" Bella asked.

"Good if you consider the Drill Sergeant riding my ass good."

"I don't know what boot camp is like so I wouldn't know. I could ask Charlie for you." Bella replied.

"No you don't have to." He told her. "I love you."

"I love you to." She said. "Do you know when you'll get a break?"

"At this point I don't. I hoped to be home by Christmas but I might not even get that."

"Oh, why is that?" Bella asked.

"Extra training depending on the path I take." He said.

"What do you want to do?" Bella asked.

"I like the flight school." Jasper said. "It would be cool to fly planes."

"So like top gun?"

"Yeah I guess so but I won't be Tom Cruise; that title belongs to someone else."

"Ah so you met someone who is a bigger dick head than James Witherdale, I'm so glad that he left town." Bella said.

"I know he's here."

"What?" Bella asked.

"Yeah he's here. Apparently he got arrested not long after he left town and was told that it was jail or the military."

"He hasn't caused any problems for you has he?"

"No, I'm not in the same platoon or group or whatever you want to call it as him." Jasper replied.

"Whitlock hang up it's time to go."

"Crap Bell I'm sorry I have more training. I'll email you later."

"I love you." Bella said.

Bella sounded disappointed and Jasper couldn't do anything about it. She had been a little snippy in their past phone calls. He had no idea what it could be other than she didn't want him anymore and was waiting until he got home from basic to break it off.

Jasper spent the remainder of his night (including his evening run) praying that he wouldn't be getting a Dear John letter or email in the next few days. His drill sergeant actually praised him once the run was finished. The irony did not escape him, the one and only time Bella was on his mind more than anything he did rather well and that bugged him to no end.

He punched his pillow a few times but still slept like a new born baby—after all they never seemed to sleep.

* * *

Across the country Bella couldn't sleep. She sat wide awake in a rocking chair in front of her bedroom window. An old copy of Pride and Prejudice lay open in her lap. She had not read a single word in the past hour. Alice–her roommate—had poked her head in about an hour ago and reminded her that she needed to get some sleep. Bella had tried for a while to go to sleep but she couldn't she was too worried about Jasper and just plain didn't feel all that well but then again she hadn't been feeling all that well for weeks now.


	5. Chapter 5

**October**

"Come on Bella it's the last party before mid-terms please come with me." Alice begged.

"Alice I told you I don't like parties." Bella replied.

"But you haven't even been to one since school started."

"You go to parties to meet guys right?" Bella asked.

"Of course." Alice replied.

"Well I already have a guy so I have no need to go to the party."

"Going to parties is part of the college experience. YOU have to come." Alice told her. "Please."

"If I go tonight I'm not going shopping next weekend."

"Fine, I left your outfit on the bed. You will wear every part of it." Alice told her.

"If I'm not comfortable with it then I won't wear it. I don't care how much you beg me to. I'm my own person and I won't wear something just because you say I should."

Alice just rolled her eyes and left the room. Bella honestly did not care what Alice thought. She didn't like being forced to do anything and she wasn't about to let Alice walk over her even if it meant losing a possible friend.

When Bella spotted the outfit Alice had laid out for her she blushed a deep shade of red. It was something that she wouldn't even feel comfortable wearing for Jasper and he's seen her naked. But even then she didn't through the outfit completely out she grabbed a pair of jeans to wear under the short dress and a jacket that matched. Since there was no way she would survive the night if she wore heels she threw on her chucks.

When she came out of the room Alice was nowhere to be seen but Bella knew the spent way too much time getting ready.

"Couldn't you have worn the heels."

"And I've told you high-heels are death traps to me." Bella said. "Just be glad that I'm wearing the stupid dress."

"It's not a stupid dress; it's a D & G vintage dress."

"That means nothing to me. I buy my clothing from wall-mart and if I have the money sometimes the Gap or Forever 21."

"Yes and those pieces are hideous."

"Yeah well we don't all have rich daddies who pay our way." Bella snapped.

She turned on her heel and ran for her room. She was not going out with Alice tonight.

"Fine I'm leaving without you." Alice yelled.

Bella didn't care she would be going to the housing department tomorrow. She would beg them to give her a new roommate. She couldn't stand Alice right now. She was nice when the term first started but as the days went by she only seemed to want to party and do things with guys that Bella didn't even want to think about.

A knock on the common room door caused Bella to leave her room. She opened the door to reveal a girl with rich brown hair and glasses standing there.

"Hi, I'm supposed to meet Alice here?" they asked.

"She's not here." Bella replied. "She went out to a party."

"She's been ordered to study with a tutor. I'm her tutor we were supposed to meet tonight."

"I'm sorry." Bella said.

"That's fine. I'm Angela."

"Nice to meet you Angela." Bella said. "Do you want to come in and wait? I was about to change and watch Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow."

"Sure I have nothing else to do tonight. I'm just going to take this back to my room."

"I'll come with you. It's not safe to walk alone at this time at night." Bella said.

"But I just walked over here."

"My dad's a cop. He sent me here with a month supply of pepper spray."

"Seriously?" Angela asked.

"Yep but don't tell him I've sold a few of them for some extra cash." Bella replied. "I'll change and then we can go."

Bella slipped the stupid dress and her jacket off and slipped on her favorite t-shirt. She grabbed her bag and made to leave.

"Come on lets go." Bella said. "What hall do you live in?"

"Oh I'm just across the way in Lynch Hall."

"Ah the Death Dorm as people call it."

"Yes but only one person has actually died there." Angela said. "And that was because they had a heart problem that went undetected."

"That makes me want to run to my doctor but my insurance only pays if I was knocked up and or my yearly check up."

"When is that?"

"March."

"Well this is my dorm." Angela said opening a door.

"Nice digs. Your dorm is much cleaner than mine. Every time I clean Alice dirties it up."

"Well I don't have a roommate."

"But this room's a double."

"The roommate I did have joined a sorority and moved in to the house."

Bella looked around the dorm even more. There was the small common area and to even smaller alcoves with beds in them that Bella liked. The side that was clearly Angela's had book cases of books. The coffee table had several text books on them.

"I know I just met you and all," Bella said. "But could I move in here because you would be a better roommate for me than Alice ever was."

"I don't want to get into trouble." Angela said.

"I'm going to Housing tomorrow. You could come with me and tell them you don't mind if you don't mind that is."

"Oh I don't. I'd love to have a roommate."

"Well they open up around seven and take lunch around noon. I figured I would go around one and see them."

"I have an eight o'clock class anyhow."

"I'll meet you outside here around two."

Angela dropped her bags and changed her cloths before the two girls spent the rest of the night watching Johnny Depp in his all his Jack Sparrow glory along with a few of his earlier movies that Angela's cousin had given her as a birthday gift the year before.


	6. Chapter 6

**November**

"This is the wrong dang size Alice it won't fit." Bella yelled over the dressing room door.

"You said that was your size."

"Well it doesn't fit anymore. Can you get a bigger size?"

"How much bigger do you want?" Angela asked.

"Get one or two sizes bigger if those don't fit well get the bigger sizes."

"Bella if your girls get any bigger I would swear you were pregnant."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because when my mom had my little brothers she grew three sizes. She complained because she didn't like wasting money by buying new bra's every month, which she didn't do she just felt like she was."

"I can't be pregnant. I've been on birth control since I got my first period and I've had my period since the last time I've had sex."

"When was that?"

"A month before I came to school." Bella said.

"Wow well try these on." Alice said throwing a few bra's over the top of the dressing room door.

The first one didn't fit but Bella could deal with it unless her boobs got any bigger. It wasn't until she tried on the fifth one that she found one that fit. She hadn't done much but she was tired now and wanted to go home and get some sleep.

Bella took the bra off and slipped her old one on so she could pay for it. She hung the others back up with the help of Angela and Alice since she didn't know where most of them came from. Alice also had the fore thought to grab a few more bras in her new size and different colors so she would have more than one that fit.

"You can't be tired already. We just started our shopping trip."

"Well I am you should call Rose. She knows my sizes and can pick things out for me." Bella replied. "You know if I continue on with you two I will end up falling asleep in the husband chair."

"Fine go back to the dorm but you better call one of us to let you know that you are okay and made it back just fine."

"I will." Bella replied.

She paid for what she wanted and left the store. She said one finally goodbye to Angela and Alice before heading home. On her way there she received a call from Jasper. He only got to talk to her long enough to say that he loved her and couldn't wait to see her again. Bella replied with the same but was still disappointed when Jasper had to hang up.

When she got back to the dorm she shared with Angela now. She cleaned up her side of it and pick up the common area a bit and then went to put away her purchases. She sat down in a chair with a pad of paper and wrote out a letter to Jasper. It had been a while since she had written him.

* * *

"Bella come on get up." Angela said. "You can't sleep in the chair it will put a crick in your neck."

"Sorry." Bella mumbled. "I stayed up to finish my paper and write to Jasper."

"We'll do it in the morning before school so you were awake when you did it." Angela said. "You'll get sick if you keep it up."

"I'll be fine and it's only happened this once."

"Just don't turn to energy pills and drinks to stay awake. There was a girl on my floor that had a heart attack last year because of all the crap that she had."

"I won't go near that. I have maybe one Red Bull every few months."

"Just be careful I don't want to come back from class to find you collapsed on the floor."

"Don't worry Ang you won't find me on the floor. Well if I did end up on the floor you wouldn't be able to get into the room and Jasper would be home."

"TMI, I so did not need to know that."

"Like you wouldn't be the same if Ben was here."

"True." Angela said.

Bella smiled at her and turned back to her computer and text books. She marked her place in each book and closed them and saved her work on her computer and powered it down. She packed them up in her bag so they would be ready for her class the next morning. She snatched up so clothes and went to take a shower so she could go to bed and to sleep if she could get back to sleep that is. Angela was in her bed passed out when Bella got back from the shower. Bella slipped into bed and closed her eyes when her head hit the cold pillow.

* * *

Jasper shot up in his bunk. He shot up so fast that he nearly hit his head on the bottom of the bunk above him. He has just woken up from a dream about Bella having an accident and him running continuously and not being able to get to her. He sat up straight and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

He pressed his face into his hands and let out a breath he didn't know that he had been holding. He looked up and everyone else in his unit was asleep from what he could tell. He pushed himself up off the bunk and walked to the bathroom. He could feel the cold tiles through his socks as he shuffled over to the sink and the cracked mirror that hung above it.

He looked up to the mirror and saw that he looked years older that he really was. He turned on the cold tap and splashed some water on his face before shaking the remnants of his dream from his mind. He turned off the water and walked back to his bunk and lay awake until they were told to get up out of bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOVEMBER**

The holiday season was upon them. Bella knew that it was because she was now in the only store still open this close to thanks giving hunting down the last bag of little marshmallows for her dad's favorite sweet potato recipe.

"Bella Swan glad to see you are back in town."

"You know that's not true and I'm only here for my dad not you." Bella snapped. "But I can still see you are just a bitter bitch that Jasper wanted me and not you."

"Oh please I could have him in my bed in not time if he hadn't run off and joined the army."

"It was the Navy and no you wouldn't." Bella snapped.

"What makes you think that he isn't sleeping with some girl down at basic?"

"Because his platoon or group whatever you want to call it is made up of just guys and Jasper isn't gay."

"Still doesn't mean he isn't sleeping with someone."

"Stop being a petty girl Lauren, it's not a good look on you and I think I know my son well enough to know that he wouldn't throw away what he has with Bella on some two dollar hussy." Mrs. Whitlock said. "Come on Bella I have some left over marshmallows you can use."

Bella was led out of the small story by the older woman.

"Follow me home and I'll get you those marshmallows."

Bella nodded and climbed into her car. She waited for Mrs. Whitlock to pull out of the stores lot before backing out of her spot. She wanted to make sure that the woman got back to her house before Bella did because she always felt awkward if she arrived before them. It was weird pulling up to the house without Jasper by her side or waiting on the steps for her.

"Come on Bella they should be in the pantry." She said. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you." Bella replied. "I honestly need to get home so I can finish preparing things for tomorrow."

"I'm here if you need me." Mrs. Whitlock said as she sat the bag of marshmallows in Bella's hand.

"I know but I've been busy with school and when I'm not doing that I'm spending every chance I get trying to talk to Jasper."

"You'll get to see him in a few months. It's a shame he couldn't make it home for the holidays."

"He'll be coming home that is all that matters." Bella replied. "And I'll be counting the days until he does."

"You are not the only one. I'll drop by and see you and Charlie sometime tomorrow." She said leading Bella back to her car.

Bella climbed into the car and waved good bye. She drove home in silence she didn't even have the radio playing. She wasn't in the mood for any kind of noise. She just wanted Jasper and he wasn't here to comfort her and wouldn't be home for months at the least.

* * *

Bella had started cooking the moment she got back home. It was one of the only things that seemed to keep her getting depressed about Jasper not being there. He had finished one casserole and was now on to the next one waiting for Charlie to make it home. She was halfway through prep work when she heard her dad's heavy footsteps on the front hall floor.

"Bella?" he called.

"In the kitchen," she replied.

"Cooking?"

"Not at the moment. I'm preparing for tomorrow."

"Oh should I call for a pizza?" he asked.

"No the casserole I'm making after this is our dinner for tonight so no sneaking off to the dinner or ordering a pizza not that any place is open for you to do it."

"Do you need help?"

"No and you should go change if you aren't working tonight." Bella replied.

"I'm on call so the uniform stays on." He said.

"I'll let you know when dinner is done." Bella told him "And no vitamin R with dinner tonight. You can have soda but not beer."

"It's possible that I could get called into work so I know I can't have beer."

"I was just restating the fact."

"You don't have to it makes you seem like a know it all."

"Maybe it's because I do." Bella replied sarcastically.

She was almost sure that she heard her dad mutter the word smartass. She smiled and turned back to the food so she could finish putting it together. An hour later she sat the casserole she made for dinner on the table and called Charlie into eat.

"What do you want to drink?" Bella asked.

"What do we have?"

"Dr. Pepper and Diet coke from when Rose stayed with us."

"Dr. Pepper."

Bella grabbed two cans from the fridge and sat one down in front of her dad and sat down with hers. She cracked it open and took a drink. When the drink was down her chest started to hurt. She rubbed it instinctively to make it go away but it didn't work.

"You okay Bells?"

"Fine just heartburn I guess."

"From soda that's odd."

"I have my check up in March." Bella replied. "I can wait and see what's causing it until then unless it gets worse."

"Just don't make me worry."

"Don't worry dad I won't."

"Have you heard from Jasper?" He asked.

"I had a Skype date last night." Bella replied. "It was nice to see him instead of just hear him for a change."

"How is he doing?"

"He looks fine from what I can tell but I can hear it in his voice that he was tired." Bella said. "I just hope it isn't regretting signing up."

"Bella it's only four years he's signed up for. He might not even be gone that long unless they stop-loss him." Charlie replied.

"I don't want to even think about that. It's took worrisome thinking about him leaving for four years."

"He loves you Bella."


	8. Chapter 8

**December**

"Dam it. That's another pair of jeans that don't fit me." Bella yelled as she tossed another pair of jeans out of the bathroom.

"Bella are you okay?" Angela asked.

"No. I've tried on five pairs of jeans today and none of them fit." Bella snapped.

"We just had thanks giving so maybe you gained weight because of that."

"I hate the holidays." Bella said. "Jasper's not going to want me come February."

"Bella you can't tell that you've gained any weight. Besides it could be muscle mass."

"How I hardly ever work out."

"Bella you were stick then beforehand so I can see how you muscles getting bigger would make you go up a size." Angela said. "Here try these on."

"These aren't mine."

"No they are mine. I snagged them from my mom after she out grew them during her pregnancy with the twins."

"Why?"

"I needed new jeans but we didn't exactly have the money to go out and buy more." Angela said. "Preachers don't make that much money unless they are on TV and my dad's not like that. He'd rather give all that away."

"Good man." Bella replied.

"I know. He's in Uganda or someplace like that now doing missionary work for two months."

"Where's your mom?"

"Taking care of my brothers and anyone else in town that needs it; now go try those pants on and see if they fit. We have to meet Alice at seven."

Bella grumbled but walked back to the bathroom and tried the pants on. She didn't think they would fit because Angela was so tall and skinny and she was quite a bit shorter than her. Taking a deep breath Bella pulled the pants up around her hips and buttoned them closed. She let the breath out expecting to feel the tight around her waist but the tight constricting feeling never came in fact the pants were a little baggy on her.

"Come on out and let me see!" Angela yelled.

Bella stepped out of the bathroom.

"They look good. Kind of baggy thought."

"I didn't think they would fit."

"Well they do you can keep them."

Angela smiled at Bella before making the girl go and change her shirt so they could meet Alice on time. Bella didn't put any makeup on and only threw her hair up in a pony tail she was sure Alice would complain when she saw it but she didn't care and didn't have the time or energy to do something Alice would approve of.

"Now where is this bar?" Bella asked.

"Alice said it was on State Street."

"Oh there it is." Angela said pointing to a bright neon light sign.

"A country bar?" Bella asked.

"Yep. Alice met this guy named Peter from Texas last week and has been on a country kick ever since." Angela said.

"Is that who we are meeting here?"

"Nope. We are meeting Edward."

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"He is an Air Force lieutenant also from Texas."

"How did she meet him?"

"He's Peter's cousin and Alice has fallen for him hard."

"What does Peter do?"

"He's in the Navy I think. You'll have to ask Alice. The only reason the both of them are here in Seattle is because their grandmother passed away last week."

"That's so sad."

"It is but she had been going back and forth for so long they are just glad that she isn't suffering anymore at least that's what Alice told me. She would have told you but you've been so busy studying and all that she just didn't have the time to do so."

"We've all been busy with classes. She's trying to get her Gen Ed's out of the way so she can transfer over to FIT."

"Fit?"

"Fashion institute of technology," Bella replied. "The only reason I knew what it was because of a book I read my junior year of high school."

"Oh." Angela said.

"There you two are and Bella you couldn't even dress up for this?"

"I tried but nothing fit. Seriously that freshman fifteen thing is kicking my ass."

"You should eat salads."

"I've only eaten puny little salads since thanksgiving." Bella snapped. "And no matter how much I work out I don't lose any weight."

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Alice said. "But come on I want you to meet Edward and Peter."

"Alice, Angela and I have boyfriends."

"And Peter has a girl friend." She replied dragging the two girls into the bar and to a table at the back. "Hello guys these are my friends Angela and Bella. I go to school with the both of them."

"What are you two studying?" Peter asked.

"I'm into English and really anything to do with writing and Angela is into anything involving visual art."

"Come on sit down no need to stand up all night and Angela Ben will be by to pick you up later so calm down." Alice said.

Angela blushed as she sat down. Bella sat down next to her. She ordered a Jack and Coke because it was easier and the beer smelled funny to her but it always had. She spent the night sipping on the same Jack and Coke.

"So do you have someone waiting for you at home or do you just not like being here?" Peter asked.

"I'd say a mixture of both." Bella replied.

"Why?"

"One I don't like crowds and two because my boy friend is out of state training for the Navy."

"Oh really what's he training for?"

"To be a pilot the last I heard why?"

"Hold on a second," Peter said digging through his pockets. "Could this be him?"

It was a picture of six men standing in front of a plane. Bella could tell who Peter was right away, he was the tallest of the six men with Jasper being the second tallest.

"You're standing right next to him." Bella said.

"You can keep that Bella."

* * *

**December**

It had been two weeks since Bella had been given the picture from Peter. She in return gave him a picture of herself to give to Jasper with a note on the back. She put it into an envelope she had in the bottom of her bag and handed it to peter that he was to give it directly to Jasper when he returned to base and saw him.

She broke down two days after the night at the bar and went to a thrift shop and bought some jeans in larger sizes and even got a few shirts just in case. She normally wasn't worried about her weight but lately she was because she had been gaining so much. Not that she had gained much. Just worried that she no longer fit in jeans she had been wearing since she was twelve years old.

She hadn't received any letters from Jasper so she began to worry about that on top of her finals in two days and Christmas which was in a week. She had gifts for just about everyone but Jasper. She had no idea what to give him.

"Bella?"

"Hey Ange," Bella replied. "Did you need something?"

"Just making sure you didn't pass out at the desk again." Angela replied.

"Nope I've just read the same paragraph three times, I think I need a break." Bella said.

"We can go grab a bite, I only left the library because some frat pulled a prank and my stomach started grumbling."

"Sure." Bella said. "I don't have much money left because I still have Jasper's gift to get so it's Mickey D's or BK."

"BK, I had McDonalds last night and it didn't taste right to me." Angela replied.

"I'm kind of craving one of their stake house burgers." Bella replied.

"Is that all you want because I can go get it and bring it back here and we can have a movie marathon of Johnny Depp or someone as equally cute."

"I could go for that. Do you want me to give you money now or later?"

"You can give it to me later. I'll be back in a few."

Angela seemed to dance out of the room. Bella was happy to see the girl smile after her freak out about Ben the week before. Bella really wasn't in the mood for watching movies but Angela offered to get food so Bella said she would watch them with her but it was likely that she would fall asleep watching them.

"Where's Whitlock?" Peter asked.

"Bathroom." The guy replied.

"You going to be here awhile?" Peter asked.

"Drill Sergeant is giving us the night off. His wife was in an accident, if she's not okay by tomorrow their bringing in another one."

"Good to know."

"Tell him to come find me in the mess hall when he's done if he can that is. I have something for him."

"Sure." The guy said.

Peter walked out of the barracks and over to the mess hall. He had arrived too late to have lunch and dinner was about to be served. He sat down at a table close to the door but far enough away no one would over hear their conversation as they walked in to get their food. Peter grabbed his own food before taking his seat at the table he now occupied. He scarfed down the funny looking meatloaf before Jasper arrived.

"Johnson said you had something for me." Jasper said.

"Yeah I did." Peter said pulling an envelope from his pocket. "This, your girl wanted you to have it."

Jasper looked at it and then looked back at Peter who had gotten up from the table to throw his trash away.

"How do you know—"

"Look at that, I'm sure it will explain it."

Jasper looked between Peter and the envelope and back again.

"Just open the dam thing." Peter said sitting back down. "It's not what you think."

Jasper looked at him once again and opened the envelope. Inside was a picture of Bella. He let out a gasp of surprise.

"How—"

"Read the back." Peter replied.

Jasper flipped the picture over and saw the familiar hand writing of his girlfriend on the back of it.

_Jasper,_

_I miss you and figured this would be a nice surprise for you a few weeks or days before Christmas (depending on when Peter got back.). _

_Love you always_

_Bella._

"Thanks man. How did you meet her?"

"I met her through my cousin who I guess is now dating her friend Alice." Peter said. "We went up to Seattle for my Grandma's funeral and were leaving a Starbucks when we met Alice who invited us out with her friends."

"So she honestly seemed okay."

"To be honest I think she would have preferred to be hold up in her dorm room than in that bar." Peter said. "Spent her time there sitting at the bar talking to me about Charlotte and you respectively."

"Oh." Jasper said.

"She's doing as fine but I can tell she misses you."

"I've been writing her every chance I get."

"Well she hasn't gotten any of your letters the past couple of weeks."

"Why the hell not?" Jasper asked.

"I have no idea maybe you should go check with whoever handles the mail going out of this place."

"Yeah I guess I'll have to do that." Jasper said. "Thanks for this, I will see you later."

"See you later, take care man."

Jasper left the mess hall and headed for the mail room. He was beyond pissed. He was halfway there when a drill sergeant stopped him.

"Whitlock where are you going?"

"Mail room, sir." Jasper responded.

"Why?"

"I have sent twenty letters the past three weeks to my girl back home she hasn't gotten a single one." Jasper told him. "There is no reason why she should not be getting them. I want to know why she is not getting them."

"Very well, just don't cause any trouble." The man said.

"Yes, Sir." Jasper said before saluting him and continuing on to the mail room.

There was a line so he couldn't go right up and ask them what was going on. He tapped his feet impatiently as he waited to move forward. Several soldiers where waiting in line trying to get last minute Christmas gifts out to their families. After about twenty minutes it was Jaspers turn.

"How can I help you this evening?" The girl working the front desk asked.

"I want to know why my girlfriend isn't getting my letters." He told her. "I've had twenty of them sent out from this very office."

"There could be various reasons why they weren't sent out." she replied. "The main one being the subject matter."

"There was nothing in my letters about my training." Jasper said. "I'd like to speak to your boss."

"There's—d"

"Can you get your boss please?" Jasper snapped.

The girl just stood there.

"Excuse me uh Privet Stanley could you please go get your boss and stop staring at me." Jasper said.

"Stanley what are you doing?" Her superior officer asked.

"She refuses to look and see why my girlfriend hasn't gotten any of her letters." Jasper told him. "And I asked rather nicely for her to do it to before I asked her to get you that is."

"Where were the letters being sent to?" the man asked.

"Forks and Seattle Washington." Jasper replied.

The man stood in front of a large shelving unit they had. He was staring at each bucket until finally he picked one up. He looked through it and put it back and did this several more times.

"All right Stanley can you get me the box that holds letters that have been sent back please. Oh please leave the lid on."

The girl left the room and came back in carrying a box with her. It was clear and filled with a lot of letters. She set it down on the table in front of her boss with a thump.

"You can stay." The man told her. "I have a feeling I'll be needing to talk to you after this."

"Yes sir." Stanley replied.

She stood up straight and watched as the man dug through the clear box. There were several packets of envelopes held together by rubber bands.

"Who were they were being sent to? I've got several sent back from Washington."

"It would be Isabella or Bella Swan." Jasper told him.

"This group has her name on them." He said.

"Can I see them?" Jasper asked.

The man handed him the small amount of letters and Jasper looked through them.

"These don't have post marks on them." Jasper said. "They were never sent to Washington in the first place."

"How do you explain that Privet Stanley, because messing with mail military or civilian is a federal offence and you will most likely be dishonorably discharged instead of suspended."

Jessica said nothing.

"Guess we have an answer." He replied. "I will have these overnighted for you Whitlock."


	9. Chapter 9

**January**

The past few weeks had gone amazingly well for Bella. She and Jasper were talking more through letters now that he waited for the weekend to send them because he didn't trust the girl working in the mail room. He made it a goal to call her at least once a week (usually Sunday). She had passed all her first semester finals and was excited for her new classes because they were all once she wanted to take and not once she had to take.

"So what classes are you taking this semester?" Angela asked.

"I've got two creative writing classes, an English lit class and a journalism class." Bella told her.

"Are you sure you can handle that, I don't want you to burn yourself out like last semester."

"I'll be fine. I feel much better than I did last semester anyway." Bella replied. "I think it was because I hadn't gotten use to Jasper being away."

"So is Alice coming back or did she get into FIT?"

"She'll be here with us for at least this semester because there are some drawing classes she wanted to take to help wither sketching." Bella replied.

"You girls talking about me?"

"I thought you wouldn't be back until next week."

"Mommy and daddy decided me being home was the perfect time to fight so I left." Alice said. "Just because they decided that a divorce was what they needed doesn't mean that I have to be smack dab in the middle of it."

"What was the fight about this time?"

"The apartment in New York," Alice said. "It's all complete BS that's why if anything happens with Edward and I he'll have to work to get me to say yes to any kind of proposal from him."

"You would make him work for it even if your parents weren't getting a divorce." Bella replied.

"All right shot time. Get the glasses out." Alice called. "I'm getting the bottle. We are going to play never have I ever."

Bella rolled her eyes. With the way Alice played the game Bella hardly ever had to drink and Bella usually had a sweater that she wore that she could spill the shots on and make it look like she was drinking it. If she didn't use the sweater she was using a beer bottle like the girls did in Coyote Ugly.

Alice set up the shots and handed them to the other girls.

"I am going first." Alice said. "And I say never have I ever—"

"Keep the first couple few questions clean." Bella said.

"Fine," Alice whined. "Never have I ever… cheated on a test."

Angela drank her shot. Bella and Alice raised an eyebrow at her.

"What it was a spelling test in the second grade," Angela replied. "My dog had gone missing and I didn't want to study. I wrote all the answers on my shoe."

"Did you get caught?" Bella asked.

"No I didn't."

"Okay who's next?" Alice asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**February**

"Excuse me I'm looking for Bella Swan?"

"She's in the back let me get her." The librarian replied.

"Bella there's a young gentleman out here to see you. Don't let it take to long you have books to shelve."

"Don't worry Esme I won't let it distract me." Bella replied. "Besides if I do that means I stay late while you go out with Carlisle."

"I don't like you being out late; even with all the lights it's not safe." Esme called after her.

Bella walked over to where Esme had pointed.

"Ben what are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about a surprise for Angela." Ben said. "I have it set for Valentine's Day but I don't know if she'll like it or not and wanted your opinion."

"Okay so what is it?" Bella asked.

"I planned to propose a cheesy kind of thing to do on Valentine's Day but I wanted to do it soon and it's the date that we had planned."

"Well I think its how you plan to propose that counts, not the day you do it so how do you plan on doing it?" Bella replied.

"A video made of like everything we have ever done together." He said and throughout the whole thing for like a split second I have flashes of the ring I got her along with the letters that make up 'Will you marry me' and words like wife husband and marriage."

"Sounds good," Bella replied. "You could e-mail it to her and telling her to watch it and once she finishes watching it send her a text asking her to marry you that is if you don't have that as part of the video but you could also do the old fashion down on one knee with the ring box open."

"Oh you mean like that commercial where they guy proposes to his girlfriend after playing her these videos of him playing a song using different—"

"Yes that is just what I was talking about." Bella said.

"So will you help me because I only have three days," Ben replied.

"I'll help you when I get off work but in order to do that you would have to leave so I can get back to shelving the books."

"I'll email you later tonight." Ben replied walking away.

* * *

Bella walked back to the room with all the books and started organizing them on to carts according to which section of the library they went in.

"You're doing a good job Bella keep going at this rate and you'll be able to go home early." Esme said an hour later.

"Thanks," Bella mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine just a little tired." Bella replied. "But I've been up since six this morning when I normally wake up two hours later than that."

"Caffeine you need a healthy dose of caffeine." Esme said. "Take a brake and go get a cup from the cart outside."

"Bella it's time to close up the library." Esme said.

"I can't believe we stayed so late." Bella said.

"We had to get those new books into the system and on to the shelves and to the people who had us order the books for them."

"Not to mention collect money for said books." Bella replied.

"I know. That one girl from the Theta Beta sorority argued for half an hour about how she already paid for it when clearly she didn't."

"Duh that's because she used daddy's money to buy a new pair of shoes instead of on her education like he thinks she's doing." Bella told her. "Is it all right if I leave now Angela needed my help with getting some things for the wedding together."

"Oh sure," Esme said. "I remember helping my sister with hers nineteen years ago. Just be careful getting home."

"I still have the mace my dad sent me." Bella replied slipping her bag over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

Esme waved goodbye to Bella as she walked out the door. Bella walked the four blocks to her dorm alone. She passed a few sketchy people along the way but the cool touch of the metal mace can in her hand kept her calm until she finally made it to her door. She unlocked the door and stepped into her room. There were half packed boxes all over the place. All of Angela's artwork had been removed from the walls and lined up in stacks along her bed.

"Angela?" Bella called out clearly alarmed at what was going on.

Just then she was hit in the back by the door.

"Oh Bella you're back." Angela replied.

"Yeah." Bella said. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Oh I'm just perfect but I think you might hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Ben and I went and eloped this afternoon. We had the licenses and didn't want to wait. I'm moving into his apartment with him."

"That's great but what about your mom and dad and the wedding?" Bella asked. "You've spent two hundred bucks on things that you can't return."

"Oh we still plan on having a reception a little candle lighting ceremony thing so everything won't go to waste."

"I just didn't want you to waste your money." Bella replied.

"So you aren't mad at me for moving."

"Angela you just got married. No offence or anything but I do not want to be around a newlywed for the rest of semester."

"I'm not officially moving out of here because they'll keep my deposit but you will have it to yourself but a few of my things will be left behind to make it look like I'm still staying here."

"Thanks that will prevent me from getting a roommate that I can't stand." Bella said. "I'm going to look into an apartment for next year because there is no way I want to stay in a dorm again. I miss cooking."


	11. Chapter 11

**March**

"DAD I'm home." Bella called entering the house.

"I can see that I thought that you weren't coming home until tomorrow because of a midterm?" Charlie asked.

"My professor told me that since I was one of one two people to solve a fake murder thing he put together without lying about how we came up with the answer—that I didn't have to take the test and just write a short story about a murder or involving death of some kind."

"Oh."

"I'm writing a fictionalized version of Mr. and Mrs. Wallace." Bella said. "I just can't figure out if I wanted it to be the old west or sinking of the titanic that I want it to take place."

"Why not write both. It's not like your teacher would get mad at you for doing extra work and with the way you like to write you'll get it done fast." Charlie said. "When's Jasper supposed to be home?"

"His mom said his flight is supposed to arrive at six." Bella said. "But she thinks there might be some delays because of the weather where he's at and where his layover is."

"How long is the layover?"

"It's only supposed to be an hour." Bella said. "But they are known for going longer because of weather."

"Don't worry he'll be here. His mom told me that if he could run here faster than a plane he would."

"Do you want to go out to dinner? Because I would really rather not cook." Bella replied.

"I'm working tonight so all you have to do is change if you don't want to wear that to the diner." Charlie replied.

"I'll just be a minute. I have to get my bags up to my room anyway."

Charlie offered to help his daughter carry her bags up there but she refused. Saying that there wasn't much to them and could do it by herself. After lugging her bags up the stairs and into her childhood bedroom Bella took her things and put them away in her dresser and closet.

She lay back on her bed for a few seconds before slipping into some fresh cloths so she could go out and have dinner with her dad. Charlie was talking on the phone when she got back down stairs. She could tell by his tone that it was the station calling him about something that was going on.

"All right give me a minute and I'll be there, don't let anyone leave cuff them if you have to." He said before hanging up the phone. "I'm sorry Bell-"

"Dad it's okay it's your job. Go and bring peace to Forks and come back with a pizza or have one sent if you are going to be late."

"Okay lock the doors behind me." Charlie replied.

"I will." Bella told him. "Be safe and call me if you are going to be out all night."

"I will." Charlie told her.

"Bye dad," Bella replied smiling.

"Bella pizza's here." Charlie called from down stairs.

Bella didn't call back to him; she was upstairs in her room curled up into a ball. Charlie concerned set the pizza box down on the kitchen counter and ran up the stairs to check on her.

"Bells are you all right?" Charlie asked through the door.

He just heard her groan but no real answer. He pushed the door open. He saw Bella curled up into a ball. Her rushed over to her.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine dad. It's just cramps." Bella replied. "I'll be better once the Midol kicks in."

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Dad I'm okay if I feel like something is wrong I'll have you take me to the hospital." Bella replied.

"Do you want me to bring anything up to you?"

"No. I'd puke it up anyway." Bella replied.

"Call me if you want anything." He said leaving the room.

Bella stayed on her bed curled up into a ball. She was hungry but she didn't think she could keep anything down. She threw up the small sandwich she made earlier after Charlie left to help out with whatever was going on.

After awhile Bella felt like she was going to get sick. She pushed herself up off the bed and shuffled out of her room and over to the bathroom and emptied her stomach once again. Her stomach still hurt and only seemed like it was getting worse. She opened the medicine cabinet and found the ibuprofen and popped two of them into her mouth and swallowed them down dry. She pushed herself to walk back to her bed.

Charlie could hear her moving from down stairs. He was really worried about his daughter. He had seen her growing up as a teenager and saw how she acted when it came to be a certain time of month and that what she said this was but something told him that there was more to it. It worried him something was wrong with his daughter and he couldn't do anything about it because she refused to let him help.

He rolled his eyes at the ceiling and shook his head and turned his attention to the slices of pizza on his plate and the can of beer sitting next to it. It took him a while but he ate and drank everything he had in front of him and took the box from the counter and placed in the fridge.

He pulls himself up the stairs to his room. He changes out of his uniform and into a t-shirt and pajama pants before climbing into bed and hopefully getting at least four hours of sleep before he's called in again. But Charlie would not get those four hours of sleep that he so desperately wanted to get because he was woken up about an hours later to Bella screaming bloody murder from her room.

"Bella what is wrong?" Charlie asked her.


	12. Chapter 12

For all the great reviews I got for the last chapter I decided to give you something extra. This chapter is a double shot.

* * *

**March**

"And here I am flying on a jet plane." Peter sang loudly and off key.

"Dude shut the hell up already." Jasper snapped.

"Are you glad to be going home?" Peter asked.

"Let's see I'm on a plane on my way home to see my girl—even if it is with an annoying as heck guy—what do you think?" Jasper replied. "It's the first time in months that I've had longer than a weekend off."

"Hey Charlotte is the one that flew up here with Little Pete."

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"The flight is taking forever." Jasper said.

"It always takes the longest when you wanted it to go faster."

"You think I don't know that." Jasper replied. "I didn't want the summer to end because I knew I would have to leave Bella and it speed up on me and the day I had to leave was popping up out of nowhere."

"Same thing happened to me and I had Charlotte and Little Pete."

"Are they going to bet there waiting for you at the airport?"

"No I'm surprising them. Char doesn't think I'm coming until next weekend."

"That's going to be a shocker."

"I know." Peter said. "My cousin and his girl are picking me up."

"I wish I could surprise my girl like that but she knows I'm coming." Jasper said leaning his chair back. "She made the trip home from school just to be there."

"She will be glad to see you anyway."

* * *

Bella said nothing and just continued on moaning in pain.

"Dam it bells I'm taking you to the hospital." Charlie said.

He went back to his room and threw on a pair of jeans and pair of shoes along with his keys. He went back to Bella's room and picked her up from her bed. He took his time going down the stairs so he didn't drop Bella to the floor. It took him five minutes to maneuver and get the front door open and Bella through the door without getting hurt.

He put Bella into the back of the car so she could lie down. He really was starting to worry about her. There was something wrong with her and he was going to get her help. After making sure she was safe in the back seat Charlie climbed into the front seat and started the car and headed straight for the only hospital in Forks.

The drive seemed to take a longer than what he thought it would but only went ten miles over the speed limit. He pulled the car into the hospital parking lot fifteen minutes later. He parked as close to the entrance as he could get and went to get Bella out. Once he had her in his arms and the car door closed he carried her into the hospital.

Three nurses rushed over to him with a wheel chair.

"What is wrong with her sir?" One of them asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "She just woke up screaming in pain and I brought her here."

He looked down at her in the wheel chair.

"Fill out the paper work" another nurse said handing him a sheets of paper.

Most of the questions he could answer but the one's about female needs he couldn't so he left them blank.

"I filled in what I could." He said handing it to a lady behind the reception desk.

"You take a seat in the waiting room we'll take you back to her when we can." She said. "Don't worry we'll take care of her."

Charlie sat down in one of the plastic chairs and waited tapping his shoes nervously. He looked around at everything but the door Bella had gone through. He was worried and his mind was going to rather dark places.

"Mr. Swan?" There was a doctor with a badge said _Dr. Reid._

"That's me."

"Your daughter wants you." Dr. Reid said. "We don't know what's wrong with her yet but we have given some meds to help take care of her pain but we can't give her anyone until we know what's going on."

"How long would that take?"

"Depends on how long it takes the test to come back." He said. "We've taken some blood to be tested and we are hoping that can tell us more."

"There's nothing life threatening is there?"

"I don't think there is at this moment. I think it's something with her appendix." Dr. Reid said.

"What if it's not her appendix?" Charlie asked.

"It could be any number of things." Reid said. "But there are test that have to be run for us to figure out what they are."

Dr. Reid led Charlie to the room where they were holding Bella until the decided she was going to be admitted or not. Bella had curled herself into a ball. She wasn't moaning in pain like she had been at home but she had been given pain medication but the pain was evident on her face.

"Have you figured out anything with the test yet?"

"We've gotten a few back but they haven't told us a thing about what is going on with her. They have just excluded a few things but we should be getting a few more results back in the next few minutes."

"Dr. Reid we have some of the test results back for the girl in bay two."

"Let me see,"

Dr. Reid looked at the paper work intently then flipped the paper and look at another sheet.

"Get me an ultrasound machine please." Dr. Reid said. "We are going to need it."

"Where is she going?" Charlie asked once the nurse was gone. "What's wrong with my daughter? Why do you need that machine?"

"Mr. Swan your daughter your daughter is fine. I need the machine to check your daughter. It's purely procedure." Dr. Reid replied. "But sir the blood test results that I just got back say that your daughter is pregnant."

* * *

**Marc****h**

"Alright Luke what does the board say now?"

"It's says it's arrived but it could still be taxing to the—"

"No no, I get it. I just can't wait to see my baby boy."

"He'll be fine dear." Luke replied. "Have you called Bella to let her know?"

"I tried but she didn't answer her phone. I then called Charlie's home phone and even the station but I didn't get Charlie at either one of those. "She replied. "I really hope they are okay."

"Come on now let's go find his arrival gate."

_…dancing away with my heart…_

"That's my phone," she said. "Hello… Charlie… is everything okay… oh my we are picking Jasper up now we'll be there as soon as we can."

"What's that?"

"Bella's in the hospital. Charlie wouldn't tell me why but he said it would be a good idea if Jasper showed up." She said. "Come on Luke we have to get Jasper now."

"They're de-boarding now." Luke said. "There he is."

"Jasper there you are. Oh how my little boy has changed." She said running forward to hug him. "You look like you've gotten taller. Come on now let's get your bags and go."

"What's the hurry Bella would be sleeping still," Jasper said.

"Jasper honey she's not home. Charlie called me just before I found you. Bella's at the hospital. He wouldn't tell me anything other than he thought that you should be there."

"What's wrong with her?" Jasper said.

"I don't know. Charlie didn't tell me. He said she was fine and that he thought you should come straight to the hospital." She said. "What does your bag look like?"

"It's the army green bag I took when I left." Jasper said.

"Luke, take him to the car I'll grab his bag." She said.

A silent Jasper was led out of the airport by his step-father. His mother followed about fifteen minutes later with his bag in her hands she put it in the trunk of the car before climbing in so they could make their way to Forks. He loved Bella and didn't want her hurt. When they got to the hospital Jasper barely let the car stop before he shot out of the back seat and into the hospital.

"I'm here to see Isabella Swan."

"Your relation?"

"Her boyfriend,"

"I'm sorry sir only family is permitted."

"I was told by her father to come straight here."

"I'm sorry sir only family-"

"Dam I don't give a crap about that. I want to see her."

"Jasper,"

"They won't let me see her."

"Go get Isabella's father." She told the nurse. "Now, we don't have all day."

"I'll take care of them Miss. Mallory." Dr. Reid said. "Mr. Swan said you would be arriving about now. He'd like me to take you up to Miss Swan's room."

Jasper didn't like the screams he heard coming from the room when Dr. Reid stopped.

"You three remain here. I'll see if they want all or one of you in."

Dr. Reid walked back out. "They'll see just you right now Jasper. I'll take your parents to the waiting room down the hall if you need them."

Jasper took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Bella lay on a bed soaked with sweat.

"Oh Bella what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Dad could you give us a minute?" Bella asked.

"Are you sure?"

Bella nodded.

"Call me if you need me."

"So what's going on?"

"I'm in labor." Bella whispered.

"How you never wrote me about being—"

"It what the ultrasound showed earlier." Bella said. "I feel so stupid for not realizing it earlier. My friends made several off handed comments about my boobs getting bigger or the oddest things giving me heart burn."

Jasper walked closer to her bed and took her hand in his.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine. The contractions hurt like bitch but I'm fine. I just hope the baby is okay."

"Why?"

"I drank while I was pregnant and that could hurt the baby and if anything is wrong with them then it's my fault."

"It wouldn't be your fault Bella you didn't know." Jasper said. "You can't prevent something from happening if you don't know what's going on."

"That doesn't make it any easier." Bella replied.

"Have you thought about what you want to do with them?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you keeping it or putting it up for adoption," Jasper replied.

"Oh, no I haven't. I guess it hasn't really set in." Bella said. "What about you?"

"I still have time to serve. I still have to leave here in two weeks and I really don't want to." Jasper said. "I do have to say I don't like the thought of my kid out there somewhere without me."

"I feel the same way which is why I planned to keep them, even if you hadn't wanted them."

"I couldn't ever not want them Bella. Yes right now isn't the best time to be having a child but it have a kid never seems to happen when you want it too."

A knock at Bella's door drew Jasper's attention away from her. It was Bella's dad.

"I thought that I'd check in." He said.

"We're good if not a little shocked." Jasper said. "You didn't say anything to my parents did you."

"No I felt like you should be the one to tell them that." Charlie said.

"I'll go do that now. I want to change out of this anyway." Jasper replied moving his hand over his cameo.

"I'll stay with her." Charlie said.

"I'll be back." Jasper said.

He quickly kissed Bella's hand and left the room. He walked down the hall to the waiting room where his parents were waiting. He was going to tell the he didn't expect to tell them this soon. He was going to be a father and they were going to be grandparents.


	13. Chapter 13

Hope you liked the chapter.

* * *

**March**

"Hey mom," Jasper greeted. "Can I get the keys to the car I need get some clean clothes from the bag. I'm going to stay here with Bella."

"Oh sure is she all right?"

"She's as all right as anyone in her condition can be." Jasper said.

"What do you mean?"

Jasper sat down in a chair across from his parents. He took a deep breath and looked at his parents.

"Bella's pregnant,"

"What? I saw her at thanksgiving and she was flat as a board."

"I know but she's pregnant and she's in labor right now."

"And you're sitting here with us?"

"Well I need the keys to the car so I can get my change of clothes."

"Here, do you have shoes you can switch out those boots for?"

"Uh… I'm not sure." Jasper said.

"Switch shoes with him Luke."

Without a word Jasper's stepdad slipped off his tennis shoes and handed them over to Jasper. Jasper slipped off his boots and handed them to his stepdad. With the keys in hand and his stepdad's shoes on his feet Jasper walked out to the car and grabbed a fresh shirt and jeans.

"Hi, Jasper you hear visiting someone?"

"Yes I am and it's not you." Jasper said.

"Come on you know you want me."

"Actually I know I don't because I plan on proposing to Bella sometime soon heck it might even be today." Jasper snapped.

He slammed the trunk closed and grabbed the keys and his cloths and left Lauren in the dust. He slipped into one of the bathrooms and quickly changed into his fresh clothes. He dropped off his dirty ones with his mom before going to see how Bella was doing.

"Hey how are you doing?" Jasper asked her.

"I've been better. I've got like three centimeters to go before I can even think about pushing and it seems like it's taking forever."

Jasper snickered.

"What are you laughing about?" Bella asked.

"Not you I had this conversation on the plane with Peter." Jasper said. "I told him that things you want seem to take forever to get to and things you don't want seem to come like _that_."

He emphasized that by snapping his fingers.

"You defiantly made a good point." Bella said. "Oh."

"You okay?"

"Fine it was just a contraction." Bella told him.

"Uh… when do you know you are ready to um…"

"Bring the life into this world?" Bella asked. "I know that I'm ready at ten centimeters but that's all I know."

"Hello Miss Swan I've come to check how far along you are now." Dr. Reid said. "Do you want him to stay or leave?"

"I'll leave I've got to update my mom." Jasper said. "I'll be right back."

He kissed her on her forehead and walked out. He walked down the hall to his parents.

"Is she okay?" Jasper's mom asked before he barely got in the room.

"She's fine they are just checking her." Jasper said.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I feel like I'm going to get sick though."Jasper replied.

"I felt that way when Renee told me about Bella." Charlie said. "And then again when Renee went into labor but you haven't passed out yet so I have to give you points for that. You should take a minute to take everything in before you go back in there."

"Trying," Jasper said.

Jasper took a deep breath and walked out of the waiting room back to Bella's room. She wasn't there. Jasper freaked and ran down to the nurses' station at the end of the hall.

"Excuse me could you tell me where Bella Swan went, she's not in her room." Jasper said. "She was just there and I went to talk with her dad and when I got back she was gone."

"You can call down. Miss. Swan is fine she was just taken down to the delivery room."

"Uh… Where is that because the last time I was here I was like five?" Jasper said.

"It's at the end of the hall all you have to do is walk that way. They'll probably make you put a gown on before you can go in though."

"Thanks." Jasper said turning on his heel and heading down the hall way the nurse had pointed out.

When he got to the end of the hall he was met by a doctor that had come out of the delivery room doors.

"Sorry you can't go in there." The doctor said.

"My girlfriend is giving birth I have no idea which room she's in," Jasper told him.

"Who's her doctor and what's her name?"

"Reid and her name is Bella Swan."

"Miss. Swan is in room three." The doctor replied. "You'll need these."

Jasper looked down at what the doctor handed him. It was a gown to cover his clothes and cap to go on his head. He walked over to door three and put the gown and cap on.

"I WANT jasper," He heard Bella yell.

He pushed the door open and rushed to Bella's side.

"I'm here." Jasper said. "I got back to your room but you were gone."

"Okay Bella when the next contraction hits I want you to push." Dr. Reid told her.

And another contraction hit just after he finished. Bella grabbed Jasper's hand and held it tightly in hers. To jasper it felt like if she squeezed any tighter that she would break it. He didn't care because he also knew that what he was feeling wasn't even close to a fraction of what Bella was feeling.

"Oh god that hurts." Bella said. "Oh no here comes another one."

"You are doing good Bella. We have got about two more pushes and the head will be out." Dr. Reid said. "Here comes another contraction Bella."

Bella really hurt Jasper's hand when she pushed this time around but he brushed it off.

"Just one more now Bella."

Bella pushed.

Silence

"What's wrong?"


	14. Chapter 14

In Honnor of the New Royal I decided to post this double shot a few days early.

~**_love Maye_**

* * *

**March**

Silence

"What's wrong?"

"Just give me a minute to clear the air way." Dr. Reid said as he did just that.

Jasper and Bella held their breaths and when I cry sounded off the walls they let it go a little bit.

"Dad you want to cut the cord?"

Jasper nodded and took the scissors and cut the cord where Dr. Reid told him too.

"We are going to check them over and make sure everything is okay considering the circumstances and that shouldn't take too long." Dr. Reid said as he handed the baby to a nurse.

"Did you see what they were?" Bella asked "They didn't tell us."

"No I didn't I wasn't looking at that." Jasper said. "Scissors in my had me concentrating on what I was cutting and I think they are telling us now what the gender is."

"Okay I have to say you two are very lucky your little girl was just fine." Dr. Reid said. "Ten toes and fingers lugs are good heart is good but we will check her again in few hours to make sure and we'll do it again tomorrow." He handed the baby over to Bella. "Now I'm going to let your family know your okay and that you will be moved back into your room after you've gotten cleaned up."

"Okay you can take her to see them while I get cleaned up."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked. "You don't want to be there when they meet her."

"You can take her and show her to them but don't let them know she's a girl." Bella said. "So take the pink cap off."

Jasper slipped the pink cap off of her head.

"She's has your hair."

"But she's all you." Jasper replied.

"Excuse me I was told to help Miss. Swan clean up."

"Oh okay. Jasper can you take her?"

"You keep the cap." Jasper said. "Since you don't want them to know she's a girl."

"Come get me when she's done."

"She'll be back in her regular room then." The nurse replied.

"Take care Bella." Jasper said taking his daughter to meet her grandparents.

He cooed to his daughter as he walked down the hallway towards the waiting room.

"She's done already." Jasper's mom said.

"Yeah." Jasper replied. "They are small but Dr. Reid said they were okay but would check again later and tomorrow to make sure."

"Boy or girl?" Charlie asked.

"Bella doesn't want anyone to know until she back in her room and we've figured out a name."

"Big surprise huh?" Luke asked.

"Oh yeah and here I was thinking I was going to surprise her but she surprised me." Jasper said.

"You could still surprise her." Charlie said.

"I know but I'm not sure how."

"I have an idea. I'll put it together and come right back."

"Excuse me but Miss. Swan is back in her room. You can all join her if you'd like."

"Come on let's go see how the new mama is doing."

The three men and the new baby girl walked back to Bella's room. She was in her bed and looking much better than she did just moments before. Jasper walked over to the bed and handed the little girl back to her mom.

"You okay?" Jasper asked.

"I'm good." Bella replied. "Where's your mom?"

"She went to get something but didn't tell me what it was." Jasper said. "She should be back soon though."

"What about names?" Luke asked.

"We haven't talked about them yet." Bella said. "And I'm sure Jasper told you that I didn't want anyone to know the gender until we had their name picked out."

"I can go see if they have a book at the gift shop. It might be a bit expensive but you can use it to create names for any books you right in the future."

"You might as well; they won't stop bugging us until we tell them." Bella replied. "I'll be okay. They should be sending a nurse into show me how to feed her soon."

"Stay safe." Jasper said leaving the room.

He headed straight for the gift shop. He didn't think they would have it but they did have a small book of baby names and could only hope they had a name for their little girl in there somewhere. He grabbed a small teddy bear too. He groaned when he saw who was manning the cash register.

"Hello Jasper, who are these for?" Lauren asked.

"A body of my just found out his wife is expecting again. Bella insisted I get a gift for them." Jasper replied. "Now ring it up please."

"I was just making conversation."

"Well I don't want to have conversation with you." Jasper snapped at her. "Now ring it up or get your boss."

Lauren huffed and rang up Jasper's items. She put them in a bag which she handed to him.

"Thank you." He said as he paid and left the shop.

He couldn't stand being in the same room as that girl and she wouldn't get it through her thick head that he didn't want her.

"Jasper; honey wait up."

"Oh hey mom; watch what you say Lauren is in the gift shop." Jasper said.

"Oh I already know that's why I left and went down to the little stop owned by Marley and picked something up."

"Show me what you got before we get back to the room." Jasper said.

"I got this." She said pulling out a onesie. "She printed this special for me. She doesn't know it's for you. She just things that it's for a friend's son."

"You didn't have to lie." Jasper said.

"I wanted you and Bella to keep things privet for now and honestly I didn't know what you wanted to do about telling everyone."

"Oh." Jasper replied. "And thanks for the idea it's a good one and I think I'll use it." Jasper said.

"You are welcome." She told him.

* * *

**March**

"Okay we are all going to leave and get something to eat change clothes." Charlie said. "We've been here about thirteen hours now."

"I'm staying here." Jasper said.

"We didn't think you would leave Bella or your little one right now." His mom said.

"Thanks. We'll let you know if we come up with a name." Jasper said.

"Are you going to name them after anyone?"

"Maybe," Bella said from the bed.

"Well call us when you do." Jasper's mom replied before kissing him on the cheek and leaving the room.

"Is it wrong of me to say that I'm glad that they are gone?" Jasper asked sitting in the chair next to Bella's bed.

"It could be but I don't see how." Bella said. "But I did just give birth."

"She really does need a name."

"I know and I want to name her after someone but it can't be Renee she doesn't deserve that honor."

"I agree. What about my mom?" Jasper replied.

"I don't know, what's her middle name?"

"Charlotte." Jasper said.

"I like that name." Bella said. "And it could be in honor or Charlie and your mom."

"What about her middle name?"

"I figured we could go with April or May since she should have been born in one of those months." Bella said.

"What about—D" a phone when off interrupting him. "Sorry that's Peter."

"Go ahead and answer it." Bella said. "I have to feed Charlotte Something now and I don't really feel all that comfortable doing that in front of you."

"I understand. I'll be out in the hall so call for me when you're done." Jasper said.

* * *

He stepped out into the hall and answered Peter.

"Hey man what took you so long busy with your woman." Peter said. "Dang it Char it was a joke."

"I'm fine." Jasper said. "But tell Char to give you a break. I was busy with my woman as you so well put it but not in the way that you think."

"Oh man what do you mean?"

"I came home expecting to surprise my girl with a ring and everything but she surprised me."

"Knocked up by some other dude was she?"

Jasper didn't answer.

"I was right." Peter said. "Dude I'm sorry."

"By me she was as you put it knocked up by me." Jasper said. "She just gave birth five hours ago, she had no idea she was ever pregnant her dad drove her to the hospital this morning in a panic."

"Well I guess congratulations are in order. So what did you have?"

"We haven't even told our family yet we wanted to have them named before we told anyone." Jasper said. "We have a middle or first name picked out but we aren't sure about the other name."

"Listen dude I'm sorry but Charlotte is calling for me." Peter said. "I'll catch up with you later when you aren't as busy."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later Pete." Jasper said.

"Jasper you can come back in now."

"Perfect timing I just hung up with Peter." Jasper said. "But I do have to ask you if you are sure you want to use the name Charlotte."

"Yes I do, it's your mother's middle name and I want to honor her." Bella replied "We just have to pick out her middle name."

"I still think we should use June. It's the only one we've talked about that goes with Charlotte without sounding completely stupid."

"So Charlotte June—"

"Whitlock of course, why would it be anything else. You are her father so she should have your name." Bella said. "Why would I give you any other reason I wouldn't let her have your name."

"You haven't given me any reason to think that but I—"

"Were being your normal everyday paranoid self," Bella replied.

"Yeah I didn't want to assume anything." Jasper said. "And you are looking tired, So take a nap and when you wake up we'll let the family know Charlotte's name."

"Are you sure."

"I can take care of her for a few hours and if she wakes up hungry I'll wake you up." Jasper said.

"If you need me for anything wake me up." Bella replied.

"I will now go to sleep." Jasper told her.

He had taken his daughter into his arms and cradled her to his chest as he watched her mother fall asleep. Bella looked peaceful to him she had been in the hospital for hours and had yet to sleep and that was something she needed to do if she was to be a hundred percent and take care of their daughter when she needed to be fed.

Once he knew Bella was asleep Jasper took Charlotte over to the clear bassinette and lay her down. He grabbed the onesie his mother had bought and slipped it on her and made sure ever thing was all right and the way he wanted it. Once he checked everything over again he picked Charlotte back up and settled down into the chair next to Bella's Bed.

Jasper looked at his daughter more closely as he held her this time and he came to the conclusion except for the color of little Charlotte's hair she was all Bella and he couldn't be happier with that. He loved his daughter with his whole heart.

* * *

Bella had only slept a few minutes before waking up again but she kept quiet and watched Jasper with their daughter through the corner of her eyes. He had taken so well to her and to the whole situation they found themselves in. He was standing by her when most guys would run for the hills never to be seen again unless forced to pay child support which often went unpaid.

She smiled peacefully to herself as she watched Jasper held and whispered quietly to their daughter and drifted off to sleep again. She didn't wake until Charlotte needed to be fed again.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello readers here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

~**_love Maye_**

* * *

**March**

"Hey Jasper can you get a dipper she needs to be changed."

"Here, I'm going to go get something to eat for lunch do you want anything?"

"Get me a bugger and those fries that are baked for the dinner."

"Don't worry I'll sneak it in for you." Jasper said. "Anything else you need before I go?"

"A onesie in case she came out of the diaper."

"She could do that already?"

"Yep and it would only get worse." Bella replied. "So could you get that for me?"

He gave her the onesie kissed her on the top of her head and went to get her something to eat. Since the hospital food was a little bit more questionable than food on base he went to the diner to get the burger and food that Bella asked for.

"Well Jasper it's good to see you. I figured you would be hold up with a bottle of bourbon right now." Lauren said. "But it's good to see you out and about after what Bella did."

"What do you mean what Bella did?" Jasper asked.

"She got knocked up by some other guy." Lauren said. "She cheated on you but of course I could be there to help you heal."

"I don't who told you about Bella giving birth but that baby is mine and I'll fight anyone who says otherwise including you Lauren so back the fu*k off because I don't want you." Jasper snapped.

He walked over to the counter ordered his food and asked Sue to put a rush on it because some people didn't make the diner all that fun to be at right then.

"Here you go Jasper and I put a little fruit on there to."

"Bella will appreciate it." Jasper said.

"I don't doubt that, now you go and take care of Bella and that baby."

"I will." Jasper replied.

He made his way back to the hospital and back to Bella's room. He didn't make any move to disguise the food at all. It's what Bella wanted and what Bella wants Bella will get at least for the foreseeable future.

"I brought you the food you wanted." Jasper called walking into Bella's room it was empty. "Bella?"

Jasper set the food down as he started panicking Bella and Charlotte were both gone. He heard the toilet flush so he figure Bella had been in the bathroom. After about two minutes Bella walked into the room from the bathroom. She was pushing the bassinet with Charlotte in it.

"You okay?" Bella asked.

"Fine I just didn't know where you two where."

"Sorry to freak you out." Bella said. "I see you got the food."

"And not without some trouble either."

"What happen?" Bella said climbing into bed.

"I had another run in with Lauren. That girl just won't take a dam hint." Jasper said.

"Maybe we should just get hitched."

"She'd still bug me." Jasper said. "But I liked the idea."

"I like it too."

Charlie was sitting in the middle of his living room with bassinet pieces scattered around him. The directions didn't help him and he read them through like he was supposed to but that's what happens when you couldn't find the right pieces. He tossed down the directions just before his doorbell rang.

"Hi Sue," Charlie replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good. People have finally stopped looking at me with pity and Harry's been gone two years now." Sue said. "Heck back in the Victorian era women mourned for a year and then they could marry again if they wanted or if it was dependent on them."

"I get that. They didn't stop giving me that look until they saw that Bella turned out fine." Charlie said.

"Did you have some trouble?" Sue asked looking at all the bassinet pieces.

"You could say that. The dam directions only came in some other kind of language at the very least I couldn't find the English ones and they don't make a bit of since."

"Where did you get it from?"

"I had it overnighted from IKEA from Seattle."

"Oh well I just wanted to drop this off." Sue said. "Some of the women and I down on the reservation put this together for Bella."

"She'll be thankful for that." Charlie said. "She's probably freaking out about everything she needs right now."

"I know how she feels and I had months to prepare for Leah and Seth both." Sue replied. "I don't have to get back to the diner until it's time to close so I could help you put that thing together if you want my help that is."

"Sure I'd like to have it done before Bella get's home and that could be later today or tomorrow."

And with that Sue sat down next to Charlie one the living room floor picking up the pieces he asked for and handing him screws when he needed. They had finished building the bassinet within the hour that Sue had arrived and started helping him.

After it was put together Charlie carried it up to Bella's room. Sue took a blanket made by one of her friends and placed it in the bassinet and placed that on the base."

"Could you leave a list of everyone that helped you with that box because I'm sure Bella would like to thank each and every one of them for what they contributed."

"It's at the bottom of the box." Sue smiled. "I'm sorry but I have to really get going, Closing and all. Oh and you might want to keep an eye on Lauren Mallory she seems to be getting worse where Jasper is concerned."

"What did she do?"

"Insinuated that Bella's child wasn't his," Sue replied. "Jasper yelled at her but I don't think she took the hint."

"Doesn't surprise me Lauren isn't one for taking no for an answer." Charlie said. "Thanks for the warning. Drive safely and watch out for the wet spots."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello readers sorry it's been a while but after my grand ma passed away it took me a while to get back into the swing of things. As of yet I'm not sure how fast updates will be coming but they will. This story is not abandon.**

* * *

**April**

"So here we are again." Bella said. "Well with one more added."

"I get that." Jasper said. "And it's much harder this time around. I'm going to miss so much with her."

"You won't because I will take a ton of pictures everyday not to mention video." Bella said.

"That will make things better but not easier." Jasper said. "I just wish I could have done things the right way."

"If we had done things the right way I would be at least twenty and this would be our honeymoon and Charlotte wouldn't be here for about nine months later."

"Are you going to tell our parents?" Jasper asked.

"I know I should but I'm little skeptical that they'll be okay with it."

"I would bet all my money that your dad would be happy that I made an honest woman out of you." Jasper said. "After all said money is going to allow you to pay for a baby sitter and continue on with school without worrying about a job."

"But I have one at the school book store."

"Yes you do and you like that job and I understand why you have it." Jasper said. "It'll break up the monotony of school and taking care of Charlotte but since she's a baby she'll be growing by the day so it won't be too boring where she's concerned."

"It will never be boring with her around even when she is asleep." Bella replied. "But I think any parent would think that about their child at least when they are younger anyway."

"I have to agree on that." Jasper said. "Because I don't see how my mom can still think that I am interesting."

"You're a new dad that's why." Bella said. "We should get to bed before Charlotte wakes up."

"Yes two hours of sleep." Jasper said sarcastic but nice way.

The duo climbed into Bed and snuggled up to each other. They didn't wake up again until –quite surprisingly— five hours later to a fussy Charlotte. Charlotte was dry and clean and wanted food. Bella sat in the rocking chair and fed her daughter.

"I don't think I'll ever get over that." Jasper said from the door way.

"You are a guy. You like—"

"I only like yours." Jasper said. "And I know they are real."

"And how would you know that?" Bella asked.

"Because there is no way in hell you would pay to get bigger boobs. You criticized Lauren Mallory for two whole months when she got her's done for her birthday junior year."

"She was seventeen and could have posed for Playboy the way she was before the surgery if she had wanted to." Bella replied. "But why any self respecting woman that plans on having kids that could see that would pose I have no idea."

"So no playboy editorial for you?" Jasper asked.

"Hell no, you are the only one who gets to see me in any kind of state of undress."

"Don't talk like that when you are cleared and I'm home on leave otherwise we will never get any sleep." Jasper replied.

"I think that Charlotte will be good and preventing that."

"We'd just have to lock the door then." Jasper suggested.

"You couldn't lock the door with her in the house." Bella said.

"Why do you say that?"

"She would cry and you would break down and give her what you want." Bella said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Jasper replied.

"As long as she doesn't become a spoiled brat like Paris Hilton I'll be good." Bella replied. "Well she's done but it's nearly six do you want to go back to sleep."

"I'm too wired to go back to sleep."

"I'll put Charlotte back to bed and go make breakfast since neither of us will be going back to sleep."

"I'll take care of her." Jasper said. "You've already done enough. Take a shower while you are at it because we probably won't have another chance today."

Bella handed Charlotte over to Jasper.

"When are you going to take a shower?" Bella asked.

A door bell sounded.

"Who the hell is that at this hour?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I'll go get it."

"Remember the baseball bat," Jasper called after her.

"I will." Bella yelled back.

"Emmet, Rose what are you doing here?"

"We had to my parents found out that I was still seeing Emmet." Rosalie said. "We eloped in Vegas a month ago; they still want me to marry Royce."

"And even if you weren't married to Emmet you wouldn't marry Royce?"

"God no and he wouldn't want to marry me. I am as far from his type as any woman can be." Rosalie replied. "Can we stay here for the night? We've got an apartment but we can't move in until later when the management office opened."

"Well if you want to catch some Z's the couch is a pull out." Bella said. "I'll go let Jasper know that you are here."

"Hey babe Charlotte's back down who was at— hey what are you guys doing here?"

"Hiding out from Rose's parents," Emmet said.

"I was about to make breakfast. You guys can join us if you want."

"We don't want to put you guys out."

"You wouldn't," Bella said. "I have more than enough food because Jasper wanted to make sure I didn't have to worry about food while he was gone."

"Sounds like Jasper." Rosalie said. "But I would like to change first."

"You can use our bathroom. You can even shower if you want." Bella said leading Rose back to their bathroom.

"Thanks for this." Rose said.

"You are welcome." Bella replied. "I'm going to make breakfast now.

Rosalie came out of the bedroom a fifteen minutes later freshly cleaned.

"So when are you going to tell your parents that you got married?" Rosalie asked holding up onesie with the words Mommy and Daddy got married on it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Only one chapter apter after this. Go read the previous chap to understand This one.**

* * *

**April 21st**

"So when are you going to tell your parents that you got married?" Rosalie asked holding up onesie with the words Mommy and Daddy got married on the front.

"Sometime before Jasper leaves I guess." Bella told her. "We wanted sometime to ourselves before we told them."

"Isn't that like two days away."

"I know we have just been too busy to get back to Forks." Bella replied.

"I get it. Emmet and I don't have to worry about that."

"That upsets you doesn't it?" Bella asked.

"It does but Emmet and I will be okay." Rosalie said. "His family has already welcomed me so I'll be okay."

"Call me if you need me." Bella replied. "I maybe a wife and mother now but it doesn't mean I'll be too busy for my friends."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome and the bathroom is right through that door."

Rosalie thanked her again and went into the bathroom to change. Bella left the room and went to rejoin Jasper and Emmet. He was in the kitchen where he said he would be. Emmet was also with him but Charlotte was not.

"Where is the baby monitor?" Bella asked.

"Its right over there by the toaster." Jasper said. "I thought you were going to take a shower?"

"Rosalie is changing. I'll take it when she's done." Bella replied. "Oh and our secret is out, she found the onesie."

"She did?"

"Yep, I left it out on the bed and she is insistent that we tell our parents before you leave."

"And we will." Jasper said looping is arms around her waist.

"But only if we can get the proofs before you leave."

"Don't worry I made sure we could get at least a print out of the proofs today." Jasper said. "We will be able to tell our parents later today."

Baby baby…

"Dam Emmet, Justin Bieber?"

"Give me a break man my little sister hacked my phone." Emmet said. "You should be happy that was the landlord telling me that we can get into the apartment early."

"Your not playing are you Em?" Rose asked from the door way.

"No I'm not. We can go check it out now if you want?"

"Of course I do." She replied.

And with that Emmet and Rosalie left Bella and Jasper to their own devices. Once their friends were gone Bella smiled and kissed Jasper on the check before she went and to take a shower.

She stopped in her daughter's nursery to check on her. She was sleeping peacefully with her mouth open. Bella kissed her on her head and rubbed her back before leaving the room.

The hot water relieved some of the tension that hat built up in Bella's back sitting up for hours rocking a newborn didn't help. She felt refreshed when she finally stepped out of the shower and into some fresh clothes. When she got back to the kitchen Jasper had most of the food finished.

"Wow you go that done fast." Bella asked.

"You have taught me well." Jasper replied.

"Of course I did." Bella replied before digging into the plate Jasper sat in front of her.

Hours later she found herself sitting on Emmet and Rosalie's new couch with a sleeping Charlotte perched in her arms.

"It was much easier than I thought it would be." Rose said.

"Moving can either be hell or easy for you." Bella said.

"How was it for you and jasper?"

"Easy because we didn't have that much to move anyway," Bella said. "All the furniture was bought RTO."

"RTO?" Rosalie asked.

"Rent to Own." Bella said. "It was easier for us to get furniture that way because honestly we don't know where or when Jasper will be based at or if he will be deployed."

"So you are going to follow him?"

"As long as it's in the United States I plan to." Bella replied. "If Charlotte was older I would be willing to follow him over seas."

"You would give up a chance to live in Germany or England?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes I would at least right now I would." Bella said "But we will whenever he gets his orders we will talk about it in depth and then get our families opinions on it."

Bella's phone dinged. Bella grabbed and looked at it.

"I am really sorry Rose but we have to get going for Charlotte's pictures."

"Okay. Let me know when you get home."

Bella said her goodbyes as she settled Charlotte into her carrier before leaving to meet Jasper at the photo studio.

He was in his dress uniform and looked quiet debonair more so than the tux he wore to prom junior year. She smiled at him before she turned the car off and climbed out to get Charlotte. Jasper beat her to it.

"Hey I was going to get her."

"Well you've had her all day." Jasper said. "I think it's time I've spent sometime with her."

"Oh." Bella said. "Thank you. Let's get her pictures taken."

Bella and Jasper spent the next hour taking pictures. The photographer said that they would be ready at the end of the week when Jasper would be gone and allowed them to take proofs home with them.

"I'm going to call our parents and put off meeting them until tomorrow." Bella said. "I think Charlotte has been out enough today."

"Sounds good to me," Jasper said. "We can order in too."

* * *

Jasper watched as his wife rocked their daughter back to sleep after waking up for her midnight feeding.

"You can come in you know."

"I know but I like watching you." Jasper replied. "We were so different this time last year."

"Yeah we only had finals to worry about and now we have her." Bella replied gazing down at her daughter. "Not to mention we got married."

"Well we weren't the only ones." Jasper said. "Rose and Em did too."


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

It had been five years since they had been home, five years since they had been married but not because they didn't want to be there but because they had to move for Jasper's job in the army. Bella had given up staying state side when ever jasper was deployed after he had been deployed to Iraq for a year.

After Jasper had finished his tour in Iraq he was sent to Germany where Bella and Charlotte joined him two months later. Germany wasn't Bella's favorite place to live but it wasn't the worse place in the world to live. After two years and six months they moved to England where Jasper worked with their army in a training program.

Bella had grown to love England and all it had to offer and was sad to leave but the training program was over and they had to come home. He was being stationed in Washington—the nation's capital not the state—Jasper hadn't told Bella why he was being stationed there and Bella assumed that he couldn't tell her why.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Charlotte said.

"We can stop for a bit when we get to PA." Jasper said.

"That sounds good." Bella said. "Besides I thought I heard your stomach rumbling about five miles back."

"It did not." Jasper said.

"Whatever you say," Bella said.

"Sure, so how is your stomach feeling?" Jasper asked.

"Fine for now," Bella said. "But who knows what will set it off. I really think this one is a boy, everything seems much harder than Charlotte was."

"I think that it helps that you didn't even know about Charlotte until you were well into you labor." Jasper said. "What do you feel like eating?"

"Go to Abby's they have a bit of everything to eat." Bella said. "Charlotte will love any of their chicken as long as it's not too spicy for her to eat."

"What about you?" Jasper asked.

"Right now I would settle for anything with mushrooms," Bella said. "I've been craving them for the past couple of weeks."

"I remember that well." Jasper said pulling up to the restaurant. "And we are here."

"I hadn't realized that we were that close."

"Time flies and I don't think that we are the only ones in our family that had the idea." Jasper said.

"What? Why are you saying that?" Bella asked.

"Your dad is sitting in a widow booth with a woman." Jasper said. "She looks familiar to me."

"That looks like Sue." Bella said climbing out of the car. "You can get out now Charlotte."

The little girl was out of her seat before Bella could even blink. Bella opened her door and helped the little girl down from the car.

"Who's that lady with Grandpa?" Charlotte asked.

"She's a family friend but she might now be grandpa's special friend." Bella said. "Like me and your daddy were before we had you."

"Can I have a special friend?"

"Not till you are older for daddy's sake." Bella said.

"She is not getting a special friend even if I'm dead and buried for eighty years." Jasper said.

"My dad said the same thing and look where we are." Bella said with a smile before she entered the restaurant.

Jasper followed her inside with Charlotte. They had barely even got into the restaurant when Charlotte ran off to greet her grandfather.

"I guess it is a good thing that your table is in that section." The hostess said. She grabbed three menus and silverware.

"They can join us at our table. There's enough room." Charlie said walking up with Charlotte in his arms. "I didn't know you guys were coming."

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Bella said settling down at the table.

She and Jasper sat at one side of the table and Charlie and Sue sat on the other side with Charlotte in between the two of them. The hostess handed the menus to the ones who had yet to order. She took their drink orders and said she be pack later to take their food orders.

"So how are things going for you two?" Charlie asked when the hostess was gone.

"Good. We moved into the new house just before we started the trip and Charlotte starts school next month." Bella said. "The school said that she might even be able to skip a grade but we are leaving that up to charlotte to decide at Christmas time."

"How?" Charlie asked.

"I get to pick if I want to go to first grade or stay in kindergarten." Charlotte said like it was obvious.

"Oh, I guess you're the family genius." Charlie said.

"I'm not a genius I was just born that way." Charlotte said.

"Charlotte being called a genius isn't a bad thing." Bella said. "It means you are smart and it's not your fault that you are a genius."

"Enough talk about school let's talk about food." Charlie said. "What do you want to eat?"

Charlotte was efficiently distracted by the thought of food. Bella turned her attention to Sue who hadn't said a thing.

"It's good to see you again." Bella told her.

"It's good to see you." Sue replied. "About your father and I—"

"Sue I've suspected for a while and as long as you don't kill him or break his heart we'll be good." Bella said. "I watch my mother hurt him and I won't watch him go through that again."

"I think Seth and Leah told him the same thing."

"Jasper could you move please I need the restroom." Bella said pushing Jasper out of the booth.

She ran to the bathroom leaving Sue, Charlie, Charlotte and Jasper all staring after her.

"Is she alright?" Sue asked after a few minutes.

"I'm as alright as a woman in my condition can be." She said.

"Wha—you are?"

"About three four months give or take a few weeks." Bella said. "I think they're a boy."


End file.
